Always
by paigelovesthejaw
Summary: In this story Prim commits suicide and Katniss wasn't there to save her. She tries to commit suicide but a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy is there to save her. Sorry I suck at summaries but you know. Give it a chance? Rated T to be safe.


**Hey guys I realize this is a dark story and I don't know why I wrote such a dark story. It came as an idea and I don't let my ideas go un-noticed so enjoy! Review please. Thanks!**

Mom left me. Dad left me. Prim was sick. Well a sort of sickness that is incurable. Even if my mother was still here she wouldn't have been cured. She thought I didn't care about her. She though I was not there for her. When she thought it was her time I thought I would be there. I watched her and took care of her. I bought her a journal so she could write her thoughts not keeping them in herself and being balled up in emotion. With emotions bundled up inside her she wanted to commit suicide. I was trying to prevent that. When she did, though, I will be there.

Well, at least I thought I would. I am back into the real world now, staring into her dead blue eyes. What did she think when she jumped? Her hands are folded in her lap and flowers in them. I miss her. _Everyone here doesn't care about you. _A voice whispers in my head.

**I know they don't. **I say back.

I sit down at the food counter and watch as people that are supposed to be friends are pointing and whispering things like 'Poor Girl' 'It is sad' 'Her family is gone' _poor me._ I miss her though.

I leave the funeral and go to the bridge that she jumped off of. What did she think when she jumped? She could fly? I run to the house we own. I eventually reach it and go to _her _room. I pick up her mattress and reach under and pull out her journal. She has her page marked with her sparkly blue pen I bought her when I bought the journal.

I keep that page marked and go to first page. It says:

_ 10-15-12_

_My sister just bought me this journal today. She says I am sick and need to write my feelings out. I am not supposed to keep them balled up inside of me. She has been with mom more than I have. I may have listened carefully every time she told me something but mom told Katniss everything. My mother commit suicide a few years ago. Well, after my father was murdered. I miss them both of them dearly. I don't have any family. Katniss doesn't care about me though. She just doesn't want to be alone. How is it that I have to be stuck with her, without a mother or father to protect me? Kids at school hate me. I am bullied but I will never tell Katniss. She has to get me food and I don't want to distract her so I don't tell her. The kids at school tell me it was my fault my parents are gone. That I caused my dad to do what he did so he would be murdered. That I caused my parents' deaths. One girl that hates me so much punches me. I come home with my head down so Katniss doesn't see. She cuts my wrists and then gossips that I am 'emo' and that I cut myself. That lie causes people to make fun of me. I wish I knew why Kylee hates me so much. What did I do to her? I only talk to Sapphire Mellark. She was my only friend. She commit suicide a few months ago because she was bullied and her mother was beating her. I told her I would be there for her but she did it anyway. She said to me a week before she was gone that the wind was calling her and that she wanted to fly. I do too, but I am not sure if I want to go. I think it might be better if I did. I am running out of room and I know for a fact that this journal was a lot of money so I am only going to use one sheet for each day. If I even get close to the end of the journal. I think I want to fly with Sapphire. _

Why didn't she tell me? I was always there for her. I may not have seemed like I was, but I always was. She just didn't ever believe what I said was true.

_10-16-12_

_Well, I was cut again today. I was punched, kicked. Why won't they stop? What did I do? What do they want? I don't know. I wish I could tell someone. If Sapphire was still here I would tell her. I miss her. I want to go to her. I want to fly. I want to be done with the pain. Katniss won't have anybody but she never had anyone when I was here. She doesn't even know I exist anymore. If she could she would probably give me away anyways. I miss Sapphire. I saw Peeta the other day. He cares about me. Well, and Katniss. He loves Katniss and me. Katniss he loves loves. Me he loves like a sister. I miss her so much. Peeta tells me that I remind him of her. Shy, kind, blonde hair, blue eyes, only free around certain people. I was only free when Sapphire was here. I want to go to her. I want to fly. The wind is calling me and I want to go to it. I guess I will tomorrow. Tomorrow is the date. I will write before I jump but I won't after that. I will fly and I won't fly back. I will be free again. _

How come I didn't notice these signs? I hate myself. I couldn't save her. I have one more entry to read and I know it isn't going to be a good one.

_10-17-12_

_Today is the day. I get to fly. I get to be free again. Do you know what it means? I get to go to Sapphire. I get to go away from the pain and the suffering. I know it is my time. My time to fly. My time to be free. I know Peeta will miss me. He will get over it though. I know it will take time for him to heal, missing both of his sisters. I will miss him, but I will have Sapphire. Katniss will be happier with me gone anyway. At least I think she will. She hates me. Well, now is my time. I must go now. I am sorry for whoever I am leaving behind to whatever will come, but I must go. My time is now. _

_P.S.- I am taking Buttercup with me. He wouldn't make it very far without me so I will take him with. _

She left me. I need to be free again too. I need to fly. I run to the bridge she jumped off of. I get there and look around. There is a railing that is 5 feet high. I climb up the cement that the railing is in. I put one foot over it. I bring the other one up slowly behind it.

_Come to me. _ A voice that sounds like Prim says inside of me. **I am coming Prim. Wait for me. **I say back. _Faster now. _The voice says. **I am coming. **I say.

I put both feet on the edge and the only thing keeping me from falling is the railing. I am holding on to it by my hands. I let go of one of my hand's grip and I am only holding on by one hand. Once I hit the water I will die. I will float in the crystal clear water.

"Wait!" I hear but it didn't sound like Prim. She wouldn't yell. "Stop!" I hear again. "Katniss, stop!" It yells again. I look up and see Peeta running towards me. "Katniss, wait!" Peeta yells. "Stop! Wait!"He yells again. "Please!"

It is too late for me now. I am already flying. I look up to the sky to see if Prim's face is still there like before but it isn't her. It is an evil smile. Not Prim's smile. Flying isn't supposed to hurt is it? Flying is supposed make you feel free. So why does my arm hurt? I look up to my arm and see Peeta struggling to hold on to me. Struggling to pull me up.

He finally gets me up to the bridge and holds me. He puts me in his lap and holds on to me. I am balling by the time he pulls me out of his embrace to talk to me. He is crying too. I lean into his shoulder and cry more. "She left me!" I cry.

"I know."

"She left me."

"I know."

"Stay with me." I say.

"Always."

**Like I said pretty dark but it ends with Everlark so! Please review!**


End file.
